


Lissa (PART 3/PACIFIST FINAL)

by prettypinklass



Series: Fire Emblem: Awakening x Undertale [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23870185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettypinklass/pseuds/prettypinklass
Summary: Spoilers for Undertale and Fire Emblem: Awakening
Series: Fire Emblem: Awakening x Undertale [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720222
Kudos: 3





	Lissa (PART 3/PACIFIST FINAL)

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Undertale and Fire Emblem: Awakening

♡

Just as Sully had said, before long they had reached a resort. They passed Cordelia and Sumia, who were eating nice cream. 

To the child's surprise, Lucina was outside of the resort. They wondered how she had got there, when she had just been with Owain and Vaike. 

They waved hello, and she waved back. 

"Hello again Stranger," Lucina said, straightening up, "I'm glad things worked out with Frederick." 

The child nodded happily. 

"Would you like to join me for some food? I was just about to head in." 

They nodded again happily, and followed her inside. Lucina sat down, and they sat across from her. 

"You're almost at the end of your journey," she noted. They nodded, frowning. 

"Heh, it almost feels like we just met again…" the bluenette frowned ever so slightly, "It's impressive to me honestly. You want to go home so badly, you've traversed the entire underground… the entire kingdom of Ylisse, just on the slim hope that the exalt will send you home…" 

The child tilted their head to the side in confusion, wondering where this was going. 

"You've probably learned this by now, but my father… the exalt… he isn't an only child. I have two aunts, one of which, Owain's mother… passed early. It was devastating. After that… my Aunt Emmeryn… she left. Nobody has heard from her since she disappeared into the Ruins… well, aside from me… and you." 

They nodded. Emmeryn had been so kind to them. 

"I remember… I was out on patrol, humming a tune Father had taught me… and suddenly, from behind the door to the ruins, someone was humming along. Since then, whenever I patrol in Ferox, I stop by to speak with her… we talk, let out whatever's on our mind… and then one day, she mentioned you." 

The child frowned. 

"Aunty Emmeryn, bless her kind soul… she made me promise something to her. I hate making promises, especially ones that I don't believe I can keep… but Aunty Em… she has an integrity I can't say no to. So I promised I would protect you." 

They inhaled sharply, quietly. 

"But when I think about it…" Lucina sighed, "I'm glad I promised her that, because if I didn't…" 

She looked down.

_"I would've killed you on sight, and that would've been a mistake."_

The child's eyes widened, frowning. 

"But hey," she smiled brightly, "I've barely done a thing, and you haven't died once!" 

They giggled, smiling. Lucina laughed, standing up. 

"It was nice chatting with you, Stranger" she said, smiling, "I have to get back to work. Maybe we'll see each other again before you meet Father." 

The child nodded, standing up as she left the restaurant. They followed, looking around. A crowd of people were gathered around a lift. They walked over. 

"You heading to the capital?" One of them scowled, "Get in line kid, the elevator's broken." 

The child frowned, nodding. They went out the door opposite of where they had come in. 

A huge tree stretched above, and they frowned. The child called Miriel as they approached.

"Ah, I see you've arrived at the Mila Tree," Miriel stated, "Inside is a staircase. It will take you to the top, and from there you will be able to enter the capital, New Ylisstol. Be wary, it will not be easy. You will not be able to contact anyone through your tome, as the tree holds immense magical powers that will interfere with the signal. Good luck."

"Okay…" the child replied quietly. Miriel hung up, and they approached the tree.

Inside, they found a broken lift and a staircase. They began walking up the stairs. 

A few times, they had to solve some sort of puzzle to continue, but not too many. The place reminded them of the Ruins, but nobody was there to correct their mistakes. 

After what seemed like forever, they arrived at the top, and entered a dark room. 

Inigo stood in the center of the room. He sighed when he saw the child. 

"Congratulations," he smiled, "You've climbed the Mila Tree. Y'know, Naga's Voice used to live here. A woman who spoke for the divine dragon… but she didn't make it through the war. In fact, she was one of the first they targeted…" 

The child frowned. Something was off. 

"Look, Plegian, I…" Inigo sighed, "I have a confession to make. I'm sorry, I… I was the one who tipped the guards about you, a supposed 'dangerous individual'..." 

They nodded, unsure what to think. 

"Miriel asked me too, she said she wanted to 'experiment'," he made air quotations, "She wanted to see how you would solve what she threw at you, hence the guards and the puzzles… God's… hey Miriel!" 

He called to the door behind him, "Forget it! I'm not fighting the Plegian! They are a child, for Naga's sake!" 

The door unlocked, and Inigo opened it. Miriel scowled. 

"If you won't test them, then I will be forced too," she stated, "Inigo?" 

"You're kidding me, right?" He crossed his arms, "They're a kid. Don't you have morals?" 

"I didn't say I would fully harm him," she replied. The grey haired boy grumbled something under his breath. They stared at each other for a good minute. 

"Didn't you have questions for them? Just ask those," Inigo said finally, "I just don't see the point in fighting a kid, Plegian or not." 

Miriel adjusted her glasses with a sigh, "Very well." 

She walked up the child, who frowned. 

"I only have a few questions, please answer truthfully." 

They nodded. 

She took out a notepad, and began asking about the child. They did their best to answer honestly, but the last one threw them off.

"Are you aware that you cannot cross the barrier without the power of both Grima and Naga?" 

They frowned, tilting their head in confusion. Miriel frowned. 

"I suppose that's a no. Come along, the lift to the capital is just ahead," she straightened up, gesturing for the child to follow. 

"I have a show soon," Inigo sighed, "See ya later Plegian, Miriel." 

He waved goodbye. The child waved back, following Miriel. 

"I suppose this is goodbye," the woman stated as they reached the end of the hallway, "It was a pleasure learning from you Plegian." 

The child nodded. 

"Before you leave, please understand something," she adjusted her glasses again, "You cannot cross the barrier without the power of both Naga and Grima alike. When you meet the exalt, you will be faced with a choice." 

They nodded. 

"You can either stay here, trapped underground with the rest of us or…" 

Miriel made eye contact with the child, "You can kill the exalt, and go home." 

The child inhaled sharply, their eyes widening. 

"For the sake of us all, I hope you choose wisely." 

She turned around, walking away. Leaving the child alone with their thoughts to enter the capital. 

So, they did.

♡

It was quiet. The capital was silent as they walked the streets, eventually reaching the castle. 

People inside the castle were quiet as the child entered the castle, hushed voices whispering. 

These hallways held a story, the child knew. These hallways held a story that made people cry.

A story that made people frown.

A story that made the weep. 

A story that caused them pain. 

The child touched the walls of the hallways. 

These hallways held a story that made the people cry. 

Though nobody the child passed was crying. 

♡

"Stranger." 

The child looked up, seeing Lucina. She smiled at them, but it held a sadness they'd never seen with her before. 

She opened her mouth, "You've done a good job. I mean it. You haven't harmed or killed a single person since you got here. I admire that. Even when you ran away, you did it with a smile… And I, as the princess of Ylisse, am so grateful for that." 

The child frowned, worried. 

"You've earned my respect. I only have one request for you now." 

They nodded. 

"Past this hall is my home, and past that, the throne room." 

She looked down, "You've helped so many people. So please, when you meet Father… help him." 

The child nodded. The princess looked at them, smiling, and if you looked hard enough, you may have just caught sight of tears forming. 

"Thank you." 

They blinked, and she was gone. 

The child continued walking, soon entering an area that looked just like Emmeryn's home in the Ruins. The basement was chained off. A note was attached. 

_The keys are in the kitchen and down the hall. If you have any troubles or would just like to talk, please feel free to come down._

They followed the instructions, finding a key in the kitchen, and one down the hall.

The child passed a mirror, and smiled at their reflection. 

After everything that had happened, they were relieved to see they were still them. 

The child unlocked the chain, and went down the stairs. Following the next hallway, they entered the next room. 

The throne room wasn't as big as they had imagined. A golden throne, covered in intricate patterns and runes, sat in the middle. Surrounding it was a bed of golden flowers. 

A blue haired man stood to the side, watering the flowers. A cape hung behind him, similar to Lucina's. 

"Is someone there?" The man asked, "One moment, I've almost finished watering these flowers." 

The child waited a moment, and the exalt put his watering can down. He turned around. 

They sucked in their breath at him. 

The exalt wore a blue tunic with only one sleeve and matching gloves. Strapped to his belt was the same sword Lucina had. His skin was tanned, and his eyes were the same cobalt blue as his hair. 

Upon his shoulder, was the same marking on Emmeryn's forehead, and in Lucina's eye. A teardrop half circled, with a small line sticking out at the bottom. 

"Oh…" he trailed off, frowning at the child, "I… apologize, I didn't think…" 

They frowned, scratching the back of their neck nervously. The exalt looked down sadly. 

"Come with me." 

He turned, beginning to walk away. The child scrambled to keep up with him. 

The next room was dark. They were led out of it. 

The child covered their eyes, blinking at the sudden brightness of the next room. It practically glowed, and it suddenly occurred to them that they were no longer in the castle. 

He turned. 

"I… I understand if you would rather do this later. If there is anything… anything at all, a… a friend you want to speak with, a book you would like to finish… please, feel free to do it." 

The child didn't say anything. They nodded.

"No… I'm ready…" 

The exalt let out a shaky breath, nodding. 

"Very well then…" 

He drew his sword. 

"Plegian… it was a pleasure meeting you." 

The child gulped. He shifted into a fighting stance.

"Goodbye…" 

The exalt thrust his sword forward. The child jumped back, as the blade grazed him. 

The battle had begun, and Chrom had no intention of sparing the child's life.

♡

Thwack!

He fell to one knee. 

The child stared at the dagger, and the blood covering it.

Chrom coughed, "Finish it then. I've been beaten…" 

They gulped, shaking their head. Tears filled their eyes. 

"Please," the exalt scowled, "You've won, fair and square. Kill me and go home." 

The tears fell, as the child dropped the dagger and shook their head again. 

He looked up, frowning, "Really?... After everything… you… you'll let me live?..." 

They nodded. 

"But… you won't be able to leave this place! Would you really…?" 

The child nodded again, as he stood up. 

"Then… would you… like to stay with us…?" 

They smiled, wiping their eyes and nodding frantically. 

"We could... be a family?... after everything?" 

The child nodded again. 

Chrom smiled. He was the one tearing up, "Truly? You'd… let me live?..." 

Once again, they nodded. 

"Plegian… I… I can't thank you enough-" 

A bolt went through his stomach, and he coughed. 

The child let out a scream, backing up. 

The exalt fell forward. The bolt disappeared. 

"This… is not your fault…" he said, "I'm sorry…" 

Chrom stopped breathing. 

"Idiot." 

The hooded stranger smiled, "Thank you Plegian. Thanks to you, I was able to do what I'd always wanted. I killed that stupid soft hearted exalt." 

The child gulped. 

"Now I can take my place as a god… and destroy you, along with every soft hearted little kid down here." 

He began glowing. 4 orbs appeared, swirling around him. 

The stranger disappeared, and was replaced by a six eyed dragon that roared. The child heard screaming, screamed themself. 

The dragon swiped at them, and everything went black.

♡

"Ah!" 

They sat up with a gasp, looking around. Everything was black. 

The child stood up. 

"Awake already?" 

They turned to see the hooded stranger, and scowled. 

"What's with that face? Not happy to see me?" 

The child shook their head. 

"Oh, right. You made friends with all the soft hearted idiots. You want to stop me." 

They nodded. 

"Great, because I'm not a god just yet. I still need one more orb…" 

The child frowned. 

"Yes, I'm talking about you. Come on then. Good luck beating me." 

He disappeared, once again being replaced by the dragon.

He roared. 

The child gulped, and began running.

♡

"STAY STILL WORM!" 

They rolled underneath another swipe. The dragon roared angrily. 

The child had barely done anything. This was going horribly. 

The dragon disappeared, and was replaced by an orb. It floated there, and began shooting at them. 

Finally, they ran up and grabbed the orb. 

"Please…" 

The attacks stopped. 

_"...Sure,"_ a feminine voice spoke, _"I like you better than that hooded creep anyway."_

The child's wounds began disappearing. The orb disappeared, and was soon replaced by another. 

Ravens began flocking, attacking them. They yelped, running around in a panic.

The child grabbed the orb again. 

"Stop it!... please…" 

The ravens stopped. 

_"Alrighty!"_ A voice laughed, _"Only because you used your manners! The other guy doesn't at all, he's so rude!"_

The ravens flocked around the child again, and their wounds disappeared. 

The next orbs did the same.

 _"Ugh, fine. I'll laugh if you fail,"_ the third said, _"Damn goody two shoes…"_

The fourth seemed happy, _"Of course! Please don't lose!"_

The child returned to the dragon again, feeling more determined than ever. 

"Idiot!" The dragon snarled, "You can't beat me! You're alone!" 

The child shook their head, frowning.

"What?! Of course you are! You have nobody!" 

"I have them," they replied. The orbs took human form, each one scowling. 

_"Let's make this clear,"_ the woman scowled, _"I don't like you. I'd rather hex you then help you."_

 _"I agree with her!"_ A boy with raven's around him stated happily, _"You aren't very nice!"_

The 3rd, a man with a crown, scowled, _"You're as soft as the Ylisseans."_

The last, a girl with pigtails frowned, _"You've done nothing but hurt everyone. You aren't the same person I was friends with. I'm sorry."_

The dragon roared. The child's strikes began doing more damage. 

Finally, he was knocked down. 

"Fine! Kill me!" The stranger spat, scowling. 

The child shook their head. 

"Oh, I get it now. You just want me to suffer," he growled, "So much for the nice Plegian. Damn you." 

He ran away. 

The child dropped the dagger, smiling. 

They passed out.

♡

"Hello? Is anyone there?

...Guess not. I'll leave a message.

Hey Stranger, it's Lucina.

Things have been hectic since you left…

Aunty Emmeryn came out of the ruins and took her place as Exalt after we discovered Father was dead. Don't worry though, nobody blames you. 

She passed a new law. Plegians who fall down here are to be treated as friends, not enemies." 

"Lucina! Who are you talking to?!" 

"Oh, nobody." 

"Nobody?! Can I talk to them too?!" 

"Knock yourself out." 

"Hey, I recognize this contact! Hey Plegian!

You'll never believe it, but the dark swordsman has finally joined the royal guard! 

Although we don't do much other than help the citizens now. 

It's fun though!"

"Oi, who are you talking to Owain?!" 

"The Plegian!" 

"Seriously?! Give me that!

Yo! Plegian! 

Hey, uh… I just want you to know that nobody here blames you for Chrom's death. Everyone knows you didn't kill him. Miriel says his death was caused by magic, but we're still investigating. 

We all miss you. It's weird, not having you around." 

"Guys, we're running out of call time." 

"Aunty Em wants to know who we're talking to…" 

"I would tell her, but she would talk your ear off Stranger. We're running out of time here anyway." 

"Damn, sorry Plegian!" 

"Coming Aunty!" 

"Heh… Hey Stranger… don't give up, got it? We aren't giving up down here, so you better not give up wherever you are.

We all miss you. Even Frederick wishes you were still here.

See ya later, Stranger." 

Click!

♡

They woke up outside of the core. Their tome was buzzing. 

The child answered it. 

"Hey! Plegian!" 

Vaike sounded nervous. 

"Uh, this is a weird request, but… can you come by Owain's house? I need your help." 

They nodded. 

"Thanks. See ya." 

He hung up. The child began walking.

After an hour or so, they arrived in front of Owain's house. 

"Yo!" Vaike waved, "Hey, thanks for coming. I uh… have a favor to ask…" 

The child nodded.

"Can you deliver this to Miriel for me?" He asked, holding out a letter, "I would do it myself but…" 

"He's scared of her," Owain said. 

"I am not!" Vaike retorted, "Just… she makes me nervous." 

"So you like her." 

"Ew, that's even worse!" He scowled. 

The child giggled, nodding and taking the letter. Vaike sighed in relief.

"Thank you Plegian. Let me know once you've delivered it." 

They nodded, skipping off back to Southtown.

♡

The child slipped the letter under the lab door. 

"...Another letter?" Miriel sighed. 

There was silence. Then the door opened. The child waved. 

"...Plegian, am I to assume you wrote this… invitation?" 

The child blinked. 

"Ugh, nevermind. I'll be right back." 

She closed the door, and appeared a moment later fully dressed. 

"I suppose this will be good for research… let's go then. Come along." 

They frowned in confusion, following her. 

The trash pile in Farfort was their destination. Vaike was there. 

"Hey!" He waved. 

"Vaike," Miriel scowled, nodding at him. He winced. 

The child glanced between them, frowning. 

"I'm here on research business," Miriel stated, "I enjoy scavenging this place."

"You, enjoy scavenging the trash pile?" Vaike frowned. 

"Yes," she responded, bending over to go through one of the piles, "There are many interesting things here." 

"Uh, right…" he cleared his throat, "So… you want to go for a jog with me, since we're both here?" 

Miriel glared at him.

The child noticed Owain facepalm in a nearby pile. They walked over, frowning. 

Miriel pulled a book out of the pile, "A backwards graphic novel… fascinating!" 

"That's called Manga, right?" Vaike asked. 

"Yes," Miriel nodded, "It is a type of Plegian graphic novel. It is formatted backwards, meaning you read it right to left instead of left to right…" 

They began talking. 

"Is it actual Plegian history?" Vaike asked, frowning, "I dunno, the idea of laser eyes is cool but it doesn't sound real." 

"Hmm, yes I suppose you have point," Miriel nodded, "Plegian!" 

The child walked over, tilting their head to the side.

"I have a question," she showed them the manga, "Is this real Plegian history?" 

The child took the manga, looking at it. They shook their head. 

"Huh… I thought for sure…" 

"Maybe ya just need to clear your brain," Vaike suggested, "I heard exercise is good for that." 

They stared at each other. 

"I… suppose it wouldn't hurt to try," she nodded, straightening up. 

"Awesome!" He grinned, "Let's go a few laps then!" 

"Very well." 

They raced off. Owain came out of the pile. 

"I'm… surprised that worked," he admitted, "Hey, shouldn't you be heading to see Uncle Chrom?" 

The child blinked, and nodded. They waved goodbye. 

"See ya later!" 

♡

The exalt drew his sword. 

"Plegian… it was a pleasure to meet you. Goodbye." 

The child gulped. 

"CHROM!" 

An angry shout rang across the room. 

Emmeryn stormed into the room, wrestling the sword from his grip and tossing it to the side. She was angry, gods was she angry. 

"E-Em?!" 

"Don't you Em me!" She retorted, slapping him across the face, "How DARE you attempt to fight the Plegian!" 

"Uh," the child looked to the entrance. Lucina coughed. 

"Bad time?" 

"Who…?" Owain frowned. 

Lucina whispered something to him. 

"AUNTY EM?!" 

"Em?" Vaike asked, blinking as he entered. Miriel adjusted her glasses as she came in behind him.

"Oh my," Emmeryn frowned, "I'm afraid I don't know any of you…" 

"I am Miriel, the royal scientist," Miriel stated, "I assume you are Lady Emmeryn." 

"Vaike, captain of the guard!" Vaike crossed his arms. 

"I… I…" Owain blinked a couple times. 

"This is Owain," Lucina said, "My name is Lucina. We're…" 

"Oh!" Emmeryn smiled, "Of course, how could I forget? Look at you two!" She smiled at the cousin's, "You've both grown so much since I last saw you!" 

Owain was speechless. Lucina smiled, patting him on the back. 

"Are you all the Plegian's friends?" Emmeryn asked. 

"You could say that I suppose," Miriel sighed. 

"Hell yeah!" Vaike cheered. 

"Of course!" Owain exclaimed. 

"Mhm," Lucina nodded. 

"Em…" Chrom frowned. Emmeryn glared at him. 

"Are you alright Father?" Lucina walked up to him, helping him stand. 

"I… I'm fine Lucina, thank you…" he smiled at her, though it was forced. 

"Yeesh, guess Lady Emmeryn showing up was a bit of a shock, wasn't it?" Vaike laughed, "Hey, don't worry Chrom! You still got the rest of us!" 

The child laughed as Chrom sighed, looking down.

"Don't be upset Uncle Chrom!" Owain exclaimed, "I'm sure Aunty doesn't really mean it!" 

Emmeryn didn't say anything. She knelt down in front of the child. 

"Are you alright? You aren't hurt are you?" She asked worriedly. 

The child shook their head happily, hugging her. Emmeryn laughed, hugging back. 

"GROUP HUG!" Owain shouted, jumping on them. Vaike laughed as he joined. Miriel sighed, reluctantly joining in. Lucina smiled as she did. 

The princess looked at her father, "Come on Father." 

"I…" 

Emmeryn looked over at him, smiling ever so slightly, "Come on Chrom." 

He smiled, joining the hug. The child giggled. 

Maybe they couldn't go home, but at that moment, the child couldn't bring themself to care. 

The underground would be their home now.

The warmth disappeared suddenly. The child looked around in confusion. 

"Idiots." 

Everyone was trapped by a sort of dark energy, curling around them. 

"...You!" Lucina scowled, glaring at the hooded stranger. 

The child couldn't move. 

"How dare you!" Chrom exclaimed, "You-" 

"Oh shut it," he scowled. The darkness holding everyone covered his mouth, "Honestly, you all disgust me. Getting all sappy like that…" 

"Why…" Vaike growled, "I oughta hack you to bits!"

"If only you could," the stranger retorted, "Well, this was nice. Sorry Plegian." 

He looked directly at them, "I'm going to kill you all now." 

Lightning appeared on both sides, shooting towards the child. They squeaked. 

A glow appeared before the left strike, blocking it. A sword similar to Owain's appeared and blocked the other. 

"I… won't let you hurt them!" Emmeryn exclaimed, wincing. 

"Leave our friend alone!" Owain shouted. 

The stranger growled, trying again. 

An axe and a reddish barrier appeared this time. 

"Nice try!" Vaike retorted. 

"Statistics say the odds are very much in your favor," Miriel stated, "However everyone seems to have this strange thing called faith in the Plegian. I suppose I will have it as well." 

Once again, the hooded stranger tried to kill the child. 

Two swords, exactly like Chrom and Lucina's, appeared in the way. 

"I guess you're the one who has been messing with my cousin," Lucina growled, "I'm sorry, but I don't appreciate your method of achieving goals." 

"Dastard," Chrom scowled at them, "You can't win this!" 

"We're broadcasting!" Someone shouted. They turned to see Inigo. The grey haired boy gave a thumbs up, turning to the camera. 

"We're broadcasting live from Ylisstol's castle everyone, with an unexpected turn of events! The Plegian child is faced with a hooded stranger, who has somehow trapped the royal family, captain of the guard, and royal scientist! Not to mention Lady Emmeryn has returned!" 

"How DARE you make a news report out of this!" The stranger exclaimed, shooting lightning towards Inigo. 

One of Owain's swords blocked it, "Hey! Leave him alone, that's my best friend!" 

"Inigo!" The door burst open. Olivia stood there panting, "I came as soon as I saw!" 

"Mother!" Inigo waved, smiling. 

"Be careful!" Emmeryn cried, as more lightning shot towards them and the child. It was blocked. 

"Oh Naga, the stranger is attacking us!" Inigo exclaimed.

"I'll kill you too!" The stranger growled. 

"Oh no you won't!" Vaike exclaimed. 

The door came down. Frederick galloped in. 

"Milords! Miladys!" 

"The Royal Guard has arrived!" Cynthia exclaimed, running in. Severa was right behind her, and then Cordelia and Sumia. 

"Oi, leave them alone!" Nah exclaimed, "Or I'll turn into a dragon and bite you!" 

Yarne scowled as he entered, ready for a fight. 

"Ugh," Maribelle sighed, "Nobody here has any class…" 

"Yeah, people tend to forget that when in danger," Brady stated as he followed her in. She whacked him lightly with a scowl. 

Gerome was next, along with a black wyvern. 

The Ferox librarian, Laurent, came in. 

"Oi, don't lose now!" Donnel exclaimed, "C'mon, you can do it!" 

"Everyone..!" Lucina smiled. 

"Hey, it's a party!" Inigo joked. 

"Not now honey," Olivia sighed.

"Sorry Mother…" 

"Mother, may I ask what you are doing up there?" Laurent asked Miriel. 

"It seems I'm being threatened," she replied, "Do be careful Laurent." 

"That's a lot of people," Vaike commented.

"Do you know how big our population is?" Chrom asked. 

"Forgot about that," he admitted. 

"The dark swordsman cannot lose now!" Owain exclaimed. 

"I… I can't believe it," the stranger gasped, "You… you all…" 

He broke into laughter, "You're all so STUPID!" 

The child heard screaming, and everything went black for just a moment.

Then they saw a figure, a girl with blonde pigtails.

"...Chrom?... Em?" She looked back, "Are you there?"

The child frowned. 

"It's me! Your little sister!" She turned around. 

"It's me… Lissa… where are you?"

She screamed suddenly, beginning to float as she writhed in pain. 

"...Robin?..." 

Her eyes landed on the child, "Is… is that you?..." 

They gulped. 

"It's me… Lissa…" 

An axe appeared in her hand, "Your friend…" 

Everything began glowing, and she attacked. 

♡

"Why… why won't you let me win?!" 

Lissa cried out. The child breathed heavily, not sure what to do. 

They had already helped their friends. They were rooting for them. 

But the child couldn't shake the feeling that they were missing something. 

So they called out.

"W…what?"

They called again. 

"S-stop it!" 

And again.

"No!" 

Again.

"I said stop it!" Lissa cried, swinging her axe at the child. In a brilliant moment of adrenaline, they caught it, pushing back. 

"Stop! Just let me win for once, please!" 

The child's grip lessened. The axe came down.

Everything flashed. 

♡

They sat up, looking around. 

In Lissa's place was a little girl. A blonde little girl with pigtails, sniffling. 

The child approached her. She looked up at them.

"Robin… I'm sorry!" She began crying, pulling them into a hug, "Oh Naga, I'm sorry! I… I can't believe I-!" 

They hugged back, smiling faintly. 

She pulled away suddenly, "...Your name isn't actually Robin, is it?" 

They shook their head. 

"Then… What is your name? Mine is Lissa!" 

"My name is Morgan," the child said. 

"Morgan huh?" She smiled, "That's a nice name! It's nice to meet you Morgan!" 

"You to Lissa!" Morgan smiled back. 

"Hey…" she frowned suddenly, looking down, "I… I've made some bad decisions. I know that, but… but I want to make things right! So… so will you let me do something?" 

Morgan nodded.

Lissa took a deep breath, holding her arms out. Morgan stepped back as she began floating. She glowed brightly, and he looked away.

A shattering noise was heard. She landed and the glow disappeared. 

"There," Lissa smiled, "Now everyone can return to the surface!" 

The child smiled happily. 

Lissa sighed, "Morgan… thank you. I'm sorry, but I can't stay… without a soul, I'll turn back into that hooded monster… Thank you for helping me. For helping everyone." 

Morgan nodded, smiling. They hugged each other again.

"I'm sorry…" 

♡

The child blinked, sitting up. 

"Morgan!" Emmeryn hugged them immediately, "Oh thank goodness!"

"They're alive!" Owain cheered.

"Thank Naga," Lucina smiled. 

"That was so weird," Vaike muttered. 

"A strange dream indeed," Miriel nodded. 

"Are you alright?" Chrom asked, "I can make some tea." 

Morgan nodded, smiling at everyone. 

"Did we all just have the same dream?" Lucina asked. 

"Weird," Owain muttered. 

"The barrier is broken," Emmeryn said, "I can't help but wonder…" 

"Did you do this?" Chrom finished for her. 

Morgan shook their head.

"I feel… warm," Owain admitted, "Like I just saw Mother for the first time…" 

Morgan smiled at him. 

"Yeah, well if the barrier is broken, let's get out of here!" Vaike exclaimed. 

"Why don't we wait until Morgan is ready?" Emmeryn suggested. 

"I think that's a wonderful idea Lady Emmeryn," Miriel nodded. 

"We'll all wait here while you go finish whatever you need to do," Lucina said. 

Morgan shook their head.

"You want to go now?" Chrom asked. They nodded.

"Alright!" Vaike cheered, "Let's get out of this place!" 

♡

The sun was setting outside. 

"Lucina, what's that big bright thing in the sky?" Owain asked. 

"We call that the sun my friend," Lucina replied with a smile, sounding almost breathless. 

"It's beautiful," Vaike muttered. 

"Indeed," Miriel agreed. 

"You see this every day?" Emmeryn asked quietly. 

Morgan nodded. 

"Gods…" Chrom failed to find any words. 

"Let's go say hi to the Plegians!" Owain exclaimed. He ran off, and Lucina followed with a laugh. 

"I'm with Owain on that one!" Vaike cheered again, following. 

"The amount of research I could conduct…" Miriel ran after them.

"Uh…" Chrom coughed, "Should I go?..."

Emmeryn glared at him. 

"Wait for me!" He ran after the others. Morgan giggled. 

Emmeryn smiled, "I understand if you have places to be Morgan… but you are always welcome to stay with us." 

"I want to stay," Morgan told her, gripping her hand tightly, "Please…" 

Emmeryn frowned in surprise, but immediately smiled again, "Of course." 

They walked down the mountain, hand in hand.

♡

**Author's Note:**

> Did you know that all 3 pacifist parts together make up around 14 000 words? 
> 
> This whole thing took me weeks. Please appreciate it


End file.
